Encogido ante el Amor
by Majoestuvoaquii
Summary: ShenLong malinterpreta las palabras de Videl y le concede un curioso, pero apuesto regalo (Este fic es para el concurso "Cuéntame una historia" de la página de Facebook: Gohan y Videl en español).


Disclaimer, Dragón Ball no me pertenece.

* * *

Ay, espero que les guste este fic que hice con todo mi cariño para los fans de Gohan y Videl :)

* * *

 _ **Encogido ante el Amor**_

* * *

Las botas verdes impactaron contra el plano asfalto debido a la firme gravedad; doblando ligeramente las rodillas, Videl se incorpora con una agilidad casi felina. Y a medida que avanzaba hacia un conjunto de robles, podía jurar que el artefacto redondo posado en sus palmas resonaba cada vez con más vigor.

—¡Sí! Creo que estamos cerca, solo falta una— con sincronización la jovencita mueve sus brazos, caderas y piernas, demostrando el júbilo de su corazón que revolotea como una mariposa.

—Solo te acompañé, prácticamente tu realizaste esta misión sola— riendo ante tan cómica y espléndida danza, Gohan emana vibrante orgullo por cada uno de sus poros al comprobar nuevamente que Videl era capaz de esculpirse a sí misma, luchar contra temibles criaturas, entrar por los fauces del peligro y no dejar que nada derrumbe su sólida voluntad para hacer todo sin ayuda.

La valentía era la principal característica que poseía la joven justiciera y que a la vez enloquecía a su saiyajin favorito.

—¿Qué dices? No es para tanto, lo logramos juntos— humildemente Videl dejó que su azulado iris fuera admirado por su compañero. Eran un equipo y eso estaba claro; como era costumbre Gohan frota una de sus palmas en su nuca, avergonzado ante la cercanía de la única fémina que invadía sus ilusiones.

—Te acompañaré a donde tú me pidas.

—No te pedí que vinieras— susurra Videl respondiendo con coquetería. Gracias al escaso espacio entre ambos no era necesario subir el tono de su armónica voz.

—Yo quise acompañarte, con este clima podía caerte un rayo.

—¿Me salvarías?

—No, pero al menos no morirías sola— la inesperada y, sin embargo, sincera respuesta, sacudió a Videl con una ola de carcajadas que contagiaron automáticamente al chico—. O te llevaría volando el viento y no sería difícil con lo enana que estás.

—No empieces con eso secuestra nubes— dicho esto, un brillo anaranjado, en la copa de un roble de inmensa altura, llamo su atención—. ¡La última esfera! ¡Ahí está la última esfera!

—A ver si logras alcanzarla oompa loompa.

—Con que en esas estamos, Gulliver. Muy bien— arremangando su blusa color lila lo mira desafiante— solo deja que terminemos todo y te mostraré quien manda.

—Trato hecho— la sonrisa ladina del chico causó inmediata pigmentación en las mejillas de la muchacha. El coqueteo mutuo y desafiante era realmente adorable a ojos ajenos; sin embargo, sus pieles juveniles aún no se acostumbraban a los tímidos agasajos y cuan felices eran por eso. Así disfrutaban con plenitud cada abrazo.

Las siete esferas del dragón reunidas al fin, brillaban más que nunca antes. El único propósito del llamado, por ahora, era que Videl admirase nuevamente al casi ilusorio ser verdoso.

—¡Sal Shen Long! Y cumple nuestro deseo.

De las esferas acopladas surgió un resplandor que iluminó la repentina penumbra. Aquella luz, deslumbrante y paulatina, viajó hacia el firmamento hasta tomar la forma de un gigantesco ser inverosímil que asombró a la poseedora de los zafiros más bellos.

—Díganme cuál es su deseo, yo les concederé el que quieran— declaró con voz gélida el legendario dragón. Videl gira su rostro con expresión dudosa hacia Gohan. Realmente no había reunido las esferas ambicionando un deseo otorgado por el dragón... su intención, más bien, fue recrear la experiencia de admirar al utópico espécimen y sentir su mayestática presencia sobre ellos.

—Eh… pues… — dudó la joven, sin saber qué decir.

—¿Qué tal si le pides unos zancos?

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Desearía que fueras más pequeño para aplastarte como a un insecto!— a pesar de que aquellos vocablos se originaron de sus labios sin intenciones malignas, ShengLong lo hizo realidad en un santiamén. Cuando los ojos del dragón emitieron un intenso brillo rojizo, Gohan pudo ver claramente como las cosas a su alrededor se agrandaban de forma colosal. Pero poco tardó en darse cuenta que su percepción estaba completamente equivocada: las cosas no estaban agrandándose... ¡él estaba encogiéndose!

—Ya he cumplido su deseo, me marcho de aquí— de forma espectacularmente rápida el dragón se esfumó mientras irradiaba una brillante luz. Enseguida, las siete esferas anaranjadas levitaron hacia el firmamento, tomando cada una un rumbo distinto a través del globo terráqueo.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Aguarde!— exclamó la nueva gigante. Gigante solamente para Gohan, por supuesto.

— ¡Videl María Satán!— enfurecido de pies a cabeza e incluso rebosando su tamaño, Gohan regaña parado sobre una de las botas de la chica.

—Yo no quise, en verdad lo lamen… oye, ese no es mi segundo nombre— inclinándose, Videl toma con delicadeza al hombrecito de ceño fruncido.

—Arregla esto, no puedo quedarme así, ¡¿por qué no eres más cuidadosa con tus palabras?!

—Bien, bien. Relájate, iremos con Bulma y ella sabrá que hacer— colocándolo frente a sí misma, logró relajar la dura expresión del chico mostrándole arrepentimiento genuino y hechizándolo una vez más con la dulzura de su juvenil rostro.

—Andando entonces— suspiró resignado. Recién terminado de decir esto, la alarma en el reloj de pulsera de Videl comenzó a retumbar en sus diminutos oídos y tuvo que cubrirse las orejas para amortiguar el molesto sonido —. Y apaga eso, por favor.

—Lo siento, de nuevo. Eres tan tierno, estoy pensando en darte una fresa como a Kero— con infantil vergüenza, Videl se disculpa apagando su alarma—. Ah, Gohan… — chasqueó sus dedos al recordar algo importante.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Tengo un examen importante en quince minutos, si no lo apruebo mi papá le dará mi cuarto a Majin Buu... ¿crees que podrías esperar un poco?

—Videl, sabes que te quiero y mucho, pero de ninguna manera toleraré estar un segundo más de este tamaño— advirtió severo, pero sereno a la vez.

* * *

—Muy bien Gohan, quédate en mi casillero mientras busco unos papeles en el salón de estudio. No tardaré— indicó sonriente la hija de Míster Satán.

—De acuerdo Vi, ve y haz tu examen con calma. No hay apuro.

—Que comprensivo eres Gohan —sonríe enternecida— ¡Eh! Otra cosa… ¿podrías ayudarme? Ya sé que es deshonesto, pero en serio no quiero que mi papá le dé mi cuarto al gordo Buu. ¡Lo quiere más que a mí!

—Si no me queda de otra— apoyando su espalda contra una de las paredes del casillero, el joven acepta la propuesta.

—Voy a subir, ya regreso— guiña un ojo la muchacha, riéndose al salirse con la suya una vez más. Por más que lo intentara él no podía enojarse con ella y mucho menos negársele, quizás por su naturaleza amable o por la enorme estima que le profesaba.

En la penumbra del espacioso casillero Gohan muestra el brillo de sus dientes, sonriendo ampliamente ante la cómica situación que juntos habían creado. Pero de pronto, sus pequeños orificios auditivos no lograron evitar que ciertas voces llamaran su interés.

—Es decir, no entiendo que es lo que le ven a la enana Satán. ¿Qué gracia tiene? Es bonita, no lo niego, pero es una belleza normal. No entiendo el alboroto que causa.

—¡Kokoa, basta! Videl es hermosa y punto, ¿podrías por favor dejar de hablar de ella un segundo?— exclamó agotada una pelirroja, deseando halar sus propios cabellos ante el parloteo de su amiga.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo casi no hablo de ella. En cambio Barry si; tiene una obsesión al igual que Gohan. ¿Por qué sólo le hacen caso a ésa? ¿Qué les pasa?

—A ver, ¿te gusta Gohan?— cuestiona en voz alta, anticipando la obvia respuesta.

—Efectivamente— susurró para que sólo su interlocutora fuese capaz de escuchar, pero Gohan también logró hacerlo—, mi amor por él arde con la intensidad de mil soles, pero nadie puede saberlo todavía— después de sus palabras, Kokoa gira su rostro de izquierda a derecha en busca de personas y procede a vocalizar con fuerza— ¡Es asquerosa esa pregunta!

Una inmensa gota se desplazó por la cabeza del híbrido.

—Oh rayos, le gusto a la loca. Y esta si que está loca con ganas— articula Gohan con desgano al saber lo que conllevaría soportar a la escandalosa castaña. Minutos posteriores, fue deslumbrado por la sonrisa dulce de la pequeña gigante que abrió la puerta del casillero.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero la profesora de metodología me detuvo para preguntarme y hablarme de lo grandioso que eres, chiquitín— se ríe mientras coloca al pequeño dueño de sus suspiros en el hombro, regalando su propio cabello para que él lo utilizara como cortina. Luego, empezó a caminar en busca de su aula correspondiente.

—¿Chiquitín? ¡Pero si la chiquita eres tú!

—Mejor serás Ant-Man — dijo ignorando sus reclamos olímpicamente.

—Videl…

—¿Sí?

—Ya regrésame a mi tamaño.

—Ahora no hormiga atómica, lo haré después— vuelve a reírse intentando no perturbar al resto de estudiantes que, como no tenían un gnomo en sus cabellos, se concentraban en sus libros. Tras llegar a su puesto, Videl se sentó en la silla de madera.

—Creo que tenemos algo de tiempo para repasar: ¿sabes cómo se refleja la luz en una textura lisa?

—¿Perdón?— pregunta Videl, algo confundida.

—Estuviste toda la clase dibujando Dangos en tu cuaderno, ¿no?— Gohan rueda los ojos con diversión incrustada en su tez blanca. Era imposible que se exorcizara del buen humor de Videl a pesar de los problemas que enfrentara— Bien, escucha: la textura es una percepción que depende de los efectos del contraste dando rugosidad y…

—Buenas tardes hermosura— sin saberlo, un rubio galante interrumpe al pequeño erudito.

—¿Barry?— cubriéndose con el sedoso y largo cabello femenino desatado, Gohan abraza la nuca de Videl, impidiendo ser visto por el blondo— Videl, él es el metrosexual, yo lo vi ponerse brillo labial en el baño de chicos — le advierte rápidamente.

—Por Kami, Gohan— los ojos azulados dieron un giro similar al de las manecillas de un reloj arcaico.

Alzando una ceja, Barry toma asiento atrás de la joven justiciera. Confiando en su propio carisma y viendo como gran ventaja la actual soledad de la chica, en sus divagaciones mentales el joven enamorado se convence que aquella muchacha era tierra de nadie.

—¿Lista para quemar las neuronas?— con aquella cuestión Videl se dio la vuelta aún sentada; sonriendo amable y asintiendo, desempolva de la caja de ideas un plan que desde hace mucho armó. Sus finas facciones formaron de manera inconsciente una sonrisa traviesa.

—Más que lista —guiña un ojo al rubio—, suerte en el examen Barry, aunque no la necesitas porque eres muy inteligente.

—¿Eh? No sabía que eran amigos— los labios de Gohan destilaron febril incredulidad.

Internamente la hija de Míster Satán reía con soltura al haber escuchado con claridad al de cabellos morenos. Risillas se reflejaron en su rostro como una mueca torcida y sus sonrojadas mejillas enviaron un mensaje distinto al joven de ojos azules.

—La que no necesita suerte eres tú preciosa, nacimos para ganar— responde Barry, ajeno a los albores de celos que se forjaban en el pecho del pequeño saiyajin.

—Que tierno, ojalá Gohan también tuviese esa confianza en mí.

—¿Son? ¿Son Gohan? Cariño, si yo fuese tu novio no tendrías ese pesar.

—¡Sí confío en ti! En quién no confío es en él —se defendió el del mechón en la frente—. Sé cómo son los hombres, ¡no te imaginas las cosas que he escuchado! Lo nuestro también empezó como una amistad— Videl bajo la cabeza enternecida ante los celos y la sobreprotección a la cual se había acostumbrado. Los ángeles volaban sobre ella y su sonrisa amenazaba con reemplazar al incandescente sol— ¡Él tiene novio! Quiere engañarlo contigo ¡es eso!

No poseía ningún daño en la percepción ni era exceso de ignorancia, a veces extraviaba la noción del tiempo, pero el sentido común se lo gritaba a diario y con esas muestras infantiles de celos lo había confirmado; Gohan gustaba de ella y viceversa.

Definitivamente estaba dispuesta a vivir anclada al dulce amor, ese amor que gira mil veces en espiral sin detenerse y le provoca un vértigo ante tan abundante adrenalina. Sus labios rojizos dolían por tanto tiempo esperar que Gohan la besara.

—¡Barry!— el engreído joven no le había quitado los ojos de encima. Sin embargo, el júbilo intrínseco anuló por segundos su discernimiento— ¿Conoces la frase de solo quererse como amigos?

—¿Eh? —reaccionó confundido— Pues… ¿sí?

—Pues tú no me gustas ni de esa forma— el blondo dejó caer su mandíbula mientras el resto de su cuerpo quedaba estático, tan impactado como indignado. Entretanto, Videl se incorporaba de su asiento para avanzar velozmente hacia la puerta.

No era la primera vez y no sería la última ocasión en la que casi estampa su menudo cuerpo contra otro individuo por deslizarse en su arcoíris mental.

—Señorita Videl, el examen ya va a comenzar— informó con voz gélida la estricta docente a su, inusualmente, extasiada alumna—, le recuerdo que debe alcanzar como mínimo cincuenta puntos si quiere aprobar mi materia.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! Lo sé muy bien, pero es una emergencia— agitada arma una improvisada excusa—. De nuevo están asaltando el banco Satán. Debo ir rápido, pero le juro que estaré aquí antes de lo que canta un gallo.

—Las autoridades cada día son más incompetentes, aún eres un una niña— suspira con derrota—. Cuídese señorita Satán y regrese de inmediato.

La muchacha asiente con la cabeza viendo como la profesora termina de entrar al salón cerrando la puerta. Quedando en aparente soledad, pero sabiendo que era todo lo contrario, la muchacha se sienta en el frío piso con una pierna extendida y apoyando la espalda contra una pared.

Videl tomó al joven escondido detrás de su nuca, colocándolo frente a su angelical cara.

—Así que estabas celosito, no puedo creer lo mucho que debo de gustarte— arguye pícaramente, sonrojando en plenitud al joven.

—Por favor Videl, solo intentaba protegerte de ese principito— tras lo dicho, retrocede en su memoria unos minutos y agrega— ¿Y cómo es eso de que no confío en ti?

—Solo era una trampa y caíste.

—Debes tener claro que nadie confía en ti como yo Videl, y te lo demostré hoy.

—Y no sabes lo mucho que me enterneces Gohan, confías en mí y yo confío en ti; por eso no te presionaré nunca más para que me cuentes tu vida. Eres una increíble persona y no mereces que te prive de tu intimidad.

—De todas maneras yo quería contarte mi vida, y sacarte de todas tus dudas. No me molestas, realmente eres muy dulce en escucharme.

Desbordando miel ante las sinceras palabras que escuchaba, la joven peleadora baja sus ojos para apartarlos de su pequeño amigo.

—Yo lo hago con gusto— apenada, devuelve la vista hacia el atractivo ser posado en su mano— me gusta sentir que formo parte de tu alocada vida extraterrestre.

—Lo más importante para mi Videl.

Se observaron hechizados por las bellas promesas, seducidos por la cercanía de su amistad a una relación de pareja. Si hubiesen podido, ambas bocas se hubiesen fusionado, pero el momento no estaba siendo opacado para nada. Aun así, a ambos les hacía falta que la madre naturaleza soplara lo ardiente de sus rostros.

— Te quiero mi pequeño avatar.

—Y yo a ti, Pitufina.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
